


hard? hard.

by iovesung



Series: firsts [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids
Genre: Caring Hyunjin, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Hope u like it!, M/M, Palming, Super Soft, Thigh-Riding, blowjob, needy, possible part two idk yet, sub seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovesung/pseuds/iovesung
Summary: seungmins growing desperation to go further with hyunjin consumed his thoughts, and his boyfriend began to notice.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870669
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	hard? hard.

**Author's Note:**

> urgg i wrote this in like two hours and tried my best to proof read but if u see any mistakes pretend u didnt hehe

desperate.

seungmin was desperate. him and his boyfriend hyunjin had been dating for around five months, both being each other’s first relationships. this being said they were each other’s first kiss, first date, first everything. they hadn’t gone much farther then passionate kisses in each other’s laps and seungmin was fine with that. but the longer he waited.. well not necessarily waited, more like fantasized about things, the more he wanted to go further.

seungmin didn’t want to scare his boyfriend or pressure him into anything he thought hyunjin wouldn’t want to do, so he carefully thought about how he could bring up his wants with him in a very relaxed manner. so here seungmin was, biting his nails on the leather couch of their shared apartment thinking. it felt like he was always thinking but he excused his actions by telling himself it was for hyunjin. speaking of hyunjin, he was laying his head in seungmin’s lap, actually watching the movie they picked unlike seungmin. now was the time he should bring it up he should-

“why are you so distant lately?”, hyunjin turned his body to face seungmin with a confused stare.

fuck how was he supposed to do this while hyunjin was staring at him. this is embarrassing, but it shouldn’t be? seungmin couldn’t help but argue in his head. he needed to answer hyunjin before he looked anymore suspicious.

“eh just not feeling to good..” he fibbed hoping hyunjin wouldn’t notice.

“mhm sure.” of course he noticed it’s hyunjin.

”tell me why!”, hyunjin sat up whining.

“i would but uhm,” he gulped. “it’s kinda embarrassing.” well now was going to be way harder to come clean then he guessed.

“seungmin you live with me i’ve seen it all, nothing you could say right now could be more embarrassing than me washing your underwear.” hyunjin ruffled seungmin’s hair with a reassuring smile. “now go on, tell me.”

“i- i uhm.” he hid his face behind his hands.

“well this isn’t gonna go anywhere with you behind your hands. do you wanna talk about it later? i don’t wanna like put you on blast.” hyunjin got up with a giggle. “come to bed soon okay? it’s cold without you and you haven’t been coming in until really late recently.” 

hyunjin kisses seungmins cheek and walked into their shared bed room. 

seungmin loved his boyfriend why was this so hard for him. 

-

seungmin eventually found himself under the covers holding a frail hyunjin. usually he was the small spoon, somthing he didn’t like to admit, but hyunjin whined until seungmin complied with holding him. this wasn’t so bad though, he thought. hyunjin was warm and comfortable to lay against, maybe he should be big spoon more often. he felt himself slowly drifting off into sleep for once not thinking about how bad he wanted to do things with hyunjin.

”seungmin, wake up!” he faintly heard in the back of his mind. he didn’t want to wake up he was having a nice dream. he apparently did start thinking about his desires cause that’s exactly what he was dreaming about. hyunjin screaming his name while riding him was a thought that frequented his mind.

he was abruptly snapped out of his steamy dream with a seamingly angry hyunjin shaking him.

“finally your awake,” hyunjin sighed.

“why whats wrong?” seungmin sat up rubbing his eyes.

“you’ve been humping my leg for the past hour. i tried to ignore it at first but you were moaning and it just-“

“i’m so sorry!”, seungmin interrupted. “i-i, i was having a really bad dream and-“

“seungmin your hard.” shit, well their was no denying that he thought looking down at the bulge in his sweats.

“i was trying to say, your moans were starting to get to me and now i’m kinda hard.” hyunjin admits, a pink blush covering his cheeks in the dimly lit room.

“oh- i’m i don’t know what to say.” shit seungmin was so awkward, he definitely needed hyunjin to take lead but that was just another thing he didn’t know how to ask for.

“okay, i’m gonna ask you some questions, you just say yes or no unless you feel like adding more on okay?” he loved hyunjin, he always knew how to take care of him.

“wait! c-can you hold me while we talk maybe?” seungmin loved being engulfed in his tall boyfriend, he never failed to make him feel safe.

“of course come here,” hyunjin scooted back so he would be against the headboard of their bed and let seungmin crawl into his lap. 

“so have you been feeling a little needy lately? is that why you’ve been more distant?,” seungmin nodded, not having to talk or look at hyunjin while discussing this topic made it suprisingly much easier, although his face burned and all he could do was thank the dim lighting.

“okay good, me too. so i think we should set some like guild lines? so we can go a little further in our relationship, but i’m going to need you to talk and give your input,” hyunjin rubbed his back in circles. “can you do that for me?”

“y-yes i can. m’ sorry i haven’t been very vocal about what i wanted. this is just kinda an embarrassing topic.” seungmin did really feel bad that it came to this and that he couldn’t just man up and say what he wanted, but he was much more grateful it turned out this way.

“that’s perfectly fine. everyone gets a little nervous but we want there to be good communication in our relationship so that we both get what we want, okay? don’t hide your feelings, cause you know i care about them.” hyunjin kisses the side of his boyfriends face and puts his head on his shoulder.

“so what was happening in your dream? was i in it?” hyunjin rubbed his hands up and down seungmins long torso, not helping his little problem go down.

“ah, yes you were. you were uhm. you were on top of me and uhm. and i was inside you and you were moaning my name and it felt very good.” seungmin was embarrassed and sure his face was beat red, but at least the hardest part was over he thought.

“good job baby, and would you like that to happen in real life? or would you rather me be inside you?,” hyunjins hands rubbed further down, grabbing onto the insides of seungmin's thighs.

”i-i don’t think i would mind either, i know jinnie would make me feel good.” a breathy moan escaped seungmins lips, his hips thrusting forward slightly.

“okay last question, do you wanna do anything tonight? you seem pretty worked up so i thought you might wanna continue, but i’d understand if you want our first time planned.” hyunjin said, still working his hands closer to where seungmin desperately needed them.

“yes, yes please, do something. hurts” seungmin whined, pointing down at his cock.

“okay okay turn around baby,” hyunjin whispered in his ear seductively.

he smashed their lips together in a long awaited kiss, moving his hands to seungmins clothed cock finally giving him some relief. hyunjins long fingers palmed him perfectly, making seungmins mouth go slack and fall open. loud moans spewed across the bedroom while seungmin bucked his hips for more friction.

“so sensitive hmm? wanna take these off?” hyunjin toyed with seungmins waistband before sliding the sweatpants off the youngers body.

seungmin whined at the loss of touch and crawled into hyunjins lap.

“baby i can’t do anything with you right on top of me,” he giggled. “go sit at the edge of the bed.”

seungmin complied and crawled to the edge of the bed letting his feet hit the soft carpet.

“let’s take these off too,” hyunjin pulled seungmins boxers off, freeing his leaking cock.

“b-but your dressed still,” seungmin frowned at hyunjin being completely dressed compared to his half naked frame.

“right,” hyunjin pulled his shirt off over his head and gave seungmin a kiss before settling back on the floor in front of him.

“i’m gonna suck you off is that okay?” he said before parting seungmins thighs and looking up for any signs of discomfort. seungmin nodded.

“words baby.”

“yes yes please just do it.”

“i’ll make you feel good,” we’re the last words he said before grabbing seungmins cock. he gently licked his tip and seungmin was already falling apart.

“baby be a little quieter it’s really late.” seungmin nodded and tried to control himself.

hyunjin took more of him into his mouth, sucking and licking. seungmin was bigger than average but not too difficult to take in. he decided against deep throating because he didn’t want seungmin to come just yet. he gave a few more sucks and popped off.

“wha- whyd you stop? am i being too loud again?”, seungmin pouted, confused.

“no no, i just don’t want you to come yet. i’m gonna let you come soon though okay baby? your being so good.” hyunjin noticed seungmins breath shift at the praise and would definitely use that to his advantage later.

he took seungmins shirt off and got back against the headboard and patted his leg for seungmin to crawl over.

“c’mere gonna let you ride my thigh. you seemed to like doing it when you were sleeping.”, he giggled.

seungmin winced in embarrassment but adjusted himself on hyunjins thigh.

“good boy,” hyunjin slid his hands gently along the youngers body, grazing his nipples.

“ahh. can i move please?” seungmin begged with big, pleading eyes.

“yes baby, go as fast as you’d like.”

as soon as seungmin got the green light he shifted his hips just as he was doing previously. he put his hands on his boyfriends shoulders and bounced until a good friction was taking over his body.

hyunjin captured seungmins lips and slipped his tongue in the first chance he got.

“close.” seungmin whined into the olders mouth.

“you can cum,” hyunjin reassured.

seungmin let himself go, letting his release drop down hyunjins leg, falling limp against him.

“good job, minnie.” hyunjin leaned over and grabbed a few tissues to clean them up.

seungmin gave hyunjin a soft kiss on his reddened lips and got off of him.

“what about you? i can do anything you want,” seungmin smiled.

“i’m pretty tired and i already came in my pants, you looked so hot. we can do more tomorrow if you want?”

what kind of question was that of course seungmin wanted to do more at any chance he could get.

“yes of course. thank you so much jinnie. you made me feel good. i love you.” he kissed him one more time and crawled under the covers with him.

-

“good morning, how’s my baby doing.” hyunjin smiled when seungmin walked into the living room.

“tired.” he answered, grabbing some coffee hyunjin already made.

“how was last night?” hyunjin asked as seungmin sat down next to him.

“really good. i hope i can help you out more next time. i feel like i kinda did nothing and you did a lot.” seungmin explained.

“well firstly, i’m glad you're getting better at talking about this, second, don’t worry i’ll let you take the lead tonight if you want. although you seemed to really enjoy being submissive.” hyunjin giggled at seungmins pink cheeks. 

“stopppp,” seungmin whined, shoving his face into hyunjins arm.

“why? it’s so cute seeing you fall apart at the simplest things.”

“like what?” seungmin questioned.

“good boy.”

seungmin shivered and looked down,“well now i have another problem for you to fix.”

they both laughed and connected their lips, it would be a long day.

  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
